Existing hot forming steels are variations of martensitic grades produced by various trade names including USIBOR™, DUXTIBOR™, etc. This class of materials can develop high strength commonly in the 1200 to 1600 MPa range with limited ductility of 5 to 8%. In the as-produced condition, these grades of steel are in their annealed soft conditions and consist of mainly ferrite plus cementite and thus exhibit low tensile strength. To produce high strength parts, the steel must then be heated up to its austenitizing temperature (i.e. A3), which depending on the chemistry is typically in the range of 850 to 1000° C. After an appropriate hold time to form a single phase solid solution of austenite, the steel is then deformed to produce a part which can be a wide variety of structural and non-structural components. After deformation, the part is held to ensure the shape is maintained and then quenched in oil or water depending on the thickness of the part formed and the specific hardenability of the steel alloy. Often small additions of boron typically up to 0.05 wt % are used to increase the hardenability of the steel which means that it opens up the process window for martensite formation. Upon proper quenching, the steel part then forms a martensitic structure which is strong and brittle. Subsequent heat treating is commonly done to produce tempered martensite which results in an improvement of ductility through sacrificing some of the strength levels.